1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the generation of visual displays for music and, more particularly, to visual displays for music produced by space controlled electric apparatus.
2. Background Description
Visual displays are widely used by "rock" musicians in concerts. The displays produce various effects, including stroboscopic effects, smoke and swirling multi-colored lights. Some of these effects are timed with the music. Other visual displays have been provided for various musical instruments or ensembles. In the case of acoustical instruments, these employ a microphone to pick up the sound and convert it to electrical signals, an analog comb filter to divide the electrical signals into a plurality of frequency bands, and then a light control system responsive to the signals in the various frequency bands to generate the visual display. Where the musical instruments are electronic, such as synthesizers, electric guitars and drum machines, the microphone is not required.
A well-known electric apparatus called the "theremin" produces sounds whose pitch and volume are regulated by the position of the performer'hands. The theremin converts motion into electric signals, then such signals into sounds. A brief description of the theremin can be found in The Concise Oxford Dictionary of Music, Third Edition, Michael Kennedy, Editor, Oxford University Press, London 1980. An example of the music produced by the theremin may be had from Robert Moog, Album notes for Clara Rockmore--The ARt of the Theremin, Delos Compact Disc D/CD 1014, 1987 Delos International, Inc., Santa Monica, Calif.